Access Denied
Access Denied ''is the fifth episode entirely, of Omniversal. Summary The rest of the team gets engaged in the war. Plot ''To see the previous episode, click here At the Team's Head Quarters Ashley: (robot pours her a cup of coffe) Classic. Ren A: Yah, me and Ken built it. We're totally changing this place from nerdy "headquarters" to "hangout". Ashley: K. Wait! It's been 45 minutes and they aren't back yet! Ren A: Let's go get the- (sees a flashing green light outside) Another portal!?! Ashley: Who is it this time? (A bunch of people come out) Ren A: What the? Another Invasion? Ahmad: Um, where are we? My name's Ahmad. Ren A: That's what we've been trying to figure out. Oussama: Oussama. Why are we here? Start talking! Ren A: What if I don't wanna? (stands up to Oussama) What will you do? Zein: Knock it off, guys! We're all confused. Ren A: Whoa! You look just like Jetray? Zein: Who? Ren A: >.> Nobody. Blank: Hello. I'm Blank. Ren A: Fasttrack, and an Omnitrix? You've got to be kidding me! Pip: And I'm Pip. Ren A: Who said that? Pip: Me!!! Ren A: WHO!?!?! >.> Pip: GRRR (leaves the room) Ren A: Who was that? Blank: It was Pip. My name's Blank. Ahmad: Ahmad, this is Oussama, and that's Zein. (two more poeple enter the room) Ginny Flame: Hello, I'm Ginny Flame. Ahmad: Do you have any powers? Ginny: No, but Kai Knight does. Kai: Hi, I can transform into these ali- Ren A: Yah, we know I can too. Ashley: Ren A, we've spent 15 minutes introducing ourselves! We need to go to Kinet! Ren T: (comes in) K, let's do it! Ashley: This time, I'm coming too! Ahmad: Let us come! Ren A: I'm sorry, but no. Ashley: Come on, Ren! We need as many people as we can get. Blank: Cool! (goes to get Pip) I got Pip. Pip: Kewl! Ren A: Oh I see you! Pip: >.>!!!!!! Yes, I'm short. I'm a Galvan. In Speedy's Universe, in space Pip: (piloting) So, where are we headed? Ren A: Kinet. Ashley: Wait, where is Kinet? Pip: Don't worry, I know where it is. Ren A: Hey Ashley. Ashley: What? Ren A: Any chance you take me to my Universe, just for a little bit. Ashley: I don't think so >.> Hey Everyone! (gives each person mana watches) (Everyone starts talking) Ashley: Stop! (They stop talking) Ashley: use these watches! We only have an hour! Use them to tell how much time there is left! When 10 minutes are left, report back to Kinet immediately! Ren A: Ok! Pip: Um....guys? There are Kinet Guardians out there. We need a Kineceleran to go out there. Ken A: My Omnitrix ran out of energy it'll take a minute to transform. A minute later... Blank: (stacking cards) Ren: (transforms) Blank: (finds his cards all messed up) G-GAH!! XLR8: ^_^ Classic. Sure I can survive in space? Pip: As a Kineceleran, yes. Ahmad: (transforms into XLR8) Ahmad XLR8: The more Kinecelerans, the better. Outside Space Droid #1: Two Kinecelerans? You may most definetly pass. (Spaceship go on to Kinet, throught the harsh winds) On Kinet Ashley: Everyone leave the spaceship here. We're going back into Space to help the rest. Blank: (transforms) Electro Cute: Electro Cute! Ashley: AWW!! SO CUTE!!! ElectroCute: Snap out of it! (slightly shocks Ashley) Ashley: Ow! Not cute! (puts on spacesuit) Ginny, watch the spaceship. Somebody transform into something to carry me to space. Zein: I'll just take you. Ashley: K. Zein: (carries Ashley) Kai: (transforms to Ice Blade) Glen: (transforms to Sonic Boom) Ren T: (transforms to Shard) Ahmad: (transforms to Storm) Ren A: (transforms to Jetray) Zein: O.o Alot of transformations. Storm: We have a whole team of heroes! And I got a good alien! (They all fly to Space where the rest are) In Space Ashley: (spacesuit on) What up! Ren E Jetray: Hey! I see you brought a new crew along! Speedy: get out! TETRAMAND KING: ENOUGH!!! I'M TIRED OF FIGHTING THE KINET PRINCESS!!!I SHALL DOMINATE KINET ITSELF!!! Speedy: Look what you guys did. Storm: OH HELL NA!!! TEAM, LETS GO!!! Ren A Jetray: We really need a new name to call ourselves. (they all fly towards the Tetramand ships, along with many Kineceleran soldiers) Inside the Ship Oussama: OK. We made it into the spaceship. What now? Ren E Jetray: I have an idea! Wait a minute. Forget my idea! Zein: O.o? E Jetray: Screw it! Speedy, what's your idea? You are the only one in this team who was originally supposed to fight the Tetramands. Speedy: Thanks. First of all, there are too many of us. Pip: How we fix dat, hmm? Speedy: Who was that? Pip: Down here. Speedy: Oh. We need to split. How many members are there? Ahmad: (starts counting) 1....2....3....4.....5....6.....7- Marcus: Shut it! 18 members so HA!!! I COUNTZ FASTER!!! Ahmad: >.> Dude, chill. Speedy: 18 members!?! alot of people here! We'll split into 3 groups. Marcus: Kewl. Speedy: Um.......Group 1 is the Kinetics. Ashley: lolwutt? Speedy: It consists off me, Ashley, Cassie, Zon, Ren E, and Keoff. Ashley: K Cassie: YAY! Zon: (wolf howl) Keoff and Ren E: O.o!!!!!! (The Kinetics go into the Generator Vault) Ahmad: OK, Guys! We plan the rest! Oussama, Zein, Marcus, and Glen come with me. We're the Anti-Tetra!!! Marcus: Lame, but cool! Ashley: Let's do it! (The Anti-Tetra leave) Kai: That leaves the rest of us! Ren A, Ken, Blank, Pip, and.....er? Ren T: Oh that's just great!!!! Kai: Im sorry, I really am!!! I tried my best to memorize everyone's names....there's like 18 members!!!! Ren T: I'm Ren T. >.> Kai: and Ren T!!! We're the......Khoros Invaders. (The Khoros Invaders leave) The Generator Vault Speedy: K, so we go to the center of the ship and Defeat the Khoros king. Keoff: I bet there's evil versions of us, with Evil Speedy saying "K, so we go to the center of the ship and Defeat the Kinet king." Speedy: >.> That would suck! Zon: Where is the center of the ship? Speedy: That, we have to find out. Ren E: Weird.... Cassie: (looking at an engraved symbol) Check it! (Everyone else looks at it) Ashley: Some weird logo-thingy...... Speedy: Oh that's just what the young Tetramands do when they come onto the ship. Cassie: Kewl. Zon: How'd you know? Speedy: My friend told me. She's a young tetramand, so she has no idea about this war. Ren E: Hmm.... Zon: How did you get to her without the Adult Tetramands knowing? Speedy: OK, Zon stop asking questions! Zon: >.> (A bunch of Tetramand soldiers appear.) Speedy: (curses) Ren: What she said. (transforms) XLR8: Time to whip some booty! (dashes to the Tetramands and kicks one) Ashley: (starts shooting mana bolts at a Tetramand) Speedy: (dashes to the Tetramands, takes one down, both falling over the bridge) Cassie: Speedy! OH HELL NA!!! (transforms) Sea Grade: (transforms into an electrical flying carpet, saving Speedy and the Tetramand) Zon: Keoff.....just multiply into thousands of clones and fight them. Keoff: bad idea. Cloning can sometimes drain my life energy. The more I clone, the less time I have till I must clone back. (clones into 10) But this'll work! (Starts hitting Tetramands randomly) Zon: k....(starts clawing down Tetramands) Tetramand Guardian 1: Stop this now! (pulls out a huge Tetra blaster) XLR8: Whoa......never knew Tetramands were smart... Speedy: No, they just build strong tech, we Kinets build tech that functions faster. XLR8: (detransforms) Ren: what the? Keoff: Ren dude! He's aiming the blaster straight at you! Ren: wha? Speedy: OH NO!!! Tetramand Guardian 1: (fires at Ren) Speedy: NUUUUUUUUU Sea Grade: UUUUUUUUU Zon: UUUUUUUU Keoff: UUUUUUUUU Four Arms: guys, I'm fine! And a new alien too!!!! Speedy: YAAAAA Ashley:AAAAAA Zon: AAAAAA Keoff: AAAAAA Cassie: AAAAAY Four Arms: 0.0 (starts beating up a bunch of Tetramands) Whoa! These guards are like the nerds at my school! (All of the guardians are defeated) Ren: Gladus can phase through all these levels! The ultimate cheat code!!! Speedy: Anything going intangable can be zapped and killed. :P Ren: >.> (The Kinetics start walking on to Level 2) The Anti-Tetra Ahmad: OK. Oussama: Why are we the only team with 5 people? I feel unsafe. Marcus: Toughen up! We Osmosians are tough! Oussama: kk jeez luis! Glen: So....onto Level 1? Zein: Yep. Wonder what that is? (The team meet a gigantic pool of sharks) Zein: O.0 Oussama: We gotta cross it? Zein: No problem! Glen: No, we gotta go in it. Zein: O.O What!?!?! Ahmad: Well......(transforms) Ripjaws: I knew I had a fish alien in here! Weird aquatic voice though... Zein: OK....We got Ahmad and me, who can breathe underwater now. Marcus: But I can't! Oussama: Me neither! Why don't we absorb Ripjaws! Ripjaws: that wont turns out great. D: Glen: Don't worry! (transforms) Gulpa: S'up Marcus: Uh-oh.... Oussama: What? Marcus: We're going into his mouth.. Oussama: O.o Gulpa: Now they can climb in my huge mouth and I can take them underwater. Ahmad: Let's go!!! In the Water Gulpa: K, the Sharks don't notice us. Oussama: You had to say that. (Sharks start coming after them) Zein: RUN!!!! Da-fuq? SWIM!!!!! (starts swimming away) Oudsama: :O I see a portal! Gulpa: How? Marcus: Dude, your mouth is transparent from the inside. Gupla: Where do you see the portal? Marcus: RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!!! Gulpa: Oh.....wait....0.0.....That ain't no portal.......IT'S A WHIRLPOOL!!! (starts swimming the opposite direction) Zein: (does the same but sees the Sharks) SHARKS OR WHIRLPOOL, guys? Gulpa: You know what? Sh- (gets sucked into the whirlpool) Ripjaws: We might as well follow them. Zein: (swims into the whirlpool with Ripjaws) Whoa. Ripjaws: We're in a tunnel! Oussama: YA DONT SAY Ripjaws: >.> Marcus: And Glen chose sharks. Gulper: >.> Zein: Hey! I see a narrow spot were we can esape the sharks! (flys toward it and gets in the narrow spot) Ripjaws: (does the same)............Glen, what's wrong? Gulper: With Marcus and Oussama, I can't pass through!!! Ripjaws: OH GOD!!! Zein: Marcus and Oussama will have to hold their breaths. Gulper: (releases them and goes through with Oussama, but Marcus gets stuck) Marcus: (blub) (blub) Zein: NOOO!!! The Khoros Invaders Ken: Our team name is lame *was saying that the whole time*. Kai: Just shut it! Ken: Whatevs. Where are we? Ren A: I don't know. Ren T: Hmm...(sees a Tetramand rapper blocking the exit) um...hello? Tetramand Rapper: Yo what uuuuup! Ren T: Can we pass? Rapper: Hell na! If you wanna pass, beat me in a rap battle. Blank: None of us can rap!!! Pip: You don't say!!! Blank: >.>!!! Pip: >.>!!! Ginny Flame: I could try. I've been rapping for a whole year. Kai: Really? Kewl......wait...aren't you supposed to guard the ship? Ginny: Oh 0.0 Kai: Whatever. Announcements: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF TETRA HISTORY Ginny: No cursing Rapper: >.> Whatever. Announcements: GINNY FLAME VS. BRYCE LUIS!!!!! BEGIN!!! To see the rap, click here. Rapper: OOH!!! DEFEATED!!! Ginny: :( I'm sorry, guys. I tried. Kai: Dude, don't blame yourself. We all failed our huge team. Ken: Maybe not. Ren A: What? Blank: SAY WU? Pip: UNACCEPTABLE! Ken: Ren, remember that alien I called Rap-a-doo. Ren A: Yes, I guess so. Ken: I think he might be able to rap. Ren A: You can't assume that. Ken: Yes I can! His Omnitrix is on his cap, put backwards. What else could he do? Ren A: Do what you want. Ken: (TRANSFORMS EPICLY) Rap A Doo: RAPPA DAPPA DOO!!! Ren A: Whoa! Rap A Doo: Whoa, new alien, can he rap? Or was all this alien was, just a trap. Blank: Whoa! You talk in rap language? Pip: Incredible. My species are currently studying this alien. Announcements: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF TETRA HISTORY!!! TETRAMAND RAPPER VS. RAP A DOO!!!!BEGIN!! To see that rap battle, click here Rap A Doo: I won!!! I fire like a gun!!! (detransforms) Ken: My favorite alien! Ren A: Hope I have that dude too! Pip: Nice! Blank: EPIC!!! Ren T: I can't believe my fuqing eyes! Tetramand: Well, you beat me. You may pass. (The Khoros team go on) The Kinetics Speedy: We beat them! Tetramand King: (in the other room) WHO IS IT!?!?! Speedy: (low voice) One of your servants. T. King: LET'S SEE WHAT YOU'VE BROUGHT ME!!! (The Kinetics bust into the room) T. King: What he? How'd you get past my- (looks on the camera) Oh. Speedy: It's the Kinet Princess. T. King: Fine. If you want me to retreat, you all must beat me in battle. Ren: BEECH PWEASE!!! T King: I took down a baby Tokustar Cassie: So? Zon: Guys, Tokustar = Way Big Ren: O.o Ashley: 0.0 Speedy: O.O Keoff: o.o Cassie: O_O T King: Well, let's begin! Ren: (transforms) Minace: (walks closer) You won't like this guy. (The Kinetics start fightin T King) 2 minutes later T King: I guess you have beaten me!!! Speedy: Yah! Now Surreneder! T King: Hell na! Who do you think I am! Speedy: WHAT!?! GUYS LETS GET HIM!!! (alarm starts ringing) T King: w-w-what's that? This ship is going to self destruct!! We adults can get ourselves spacesuits! Zon: Hmph! T King: But what about the children and the elderly!?!?! Zon: Oooh trouble. T King: Grrr! (runs out the room) Speedy: COME BACK HERE!!! Ren Edward: (grabs Speedy) Speedy: REN Y U ALWAYS GRAB ME WHEN RUNNIN AFTER SUMONE!!!! Ren: We need to worry about saving ourselves! Speedy: Ashley's shield. Ashley: It won't last long in space! Ren: Speedy's safe. (transforms) XLR8: I'm safe now. Zon: I will suffer the worst! D: My senses are greatly high! Keoff: I will suffer also! Ashley: Hmmm.... Cassie: (transforms) SpeedGate: I'm fine now. XLR8: Y U ALWAYS USE SPEEDGATE? SpeedGate: This is a life-slash-death situation! Ashley: I can teleport! Zon: YAY!!! Teleport us back to the other Universe! Ashley: O.O!!!!! We have 20 minutes to get back to our universe! Zon: :O Speedy: We have to win the war!! SpeedGate: We have to be brave! Would you save 6 lives (us) or thousands? Zon: Thousands. Speedy: Let's teleport to Kinet. (Ashley teleports them) On Kinet Speedy: Ok. We just stay here and wait. The Anti Tetra Marcus: (blub) (blub) Gulpa: OH NO!!! (pulls Marcus out and back into his mouth with Oussama) Marcus: (gasps for air) phew! Oussama: IKR!!! (they hear the alarm ring) Gulpa: This place is gonna self destruct! Ahmad: How will we survive space? (transforms) XLR8: NVM Gulpa: I'm okay like this. Zein: Me too. Gulpa: Marcus and Oussama will sat in my mouth. We gotta get to Kinet! (The Anti-Tetra fly into space, towards Kinet) On Kinet Ashley: What's up! Gupla: Hey! (releases Marcuc and Oussama, then transforms) The Khoros Invaders Ren T: What's going on? (sees a bunch of Kinet prisoners, locked in jailcells) Blank: What happened..... Kai: We gotta get them out! Ginny: but how? Kai: I don't know! Ken: None of my aliens can get them out, considering Way Big is too big. Ren A: Me niether. Blank: Pip, what's wrong? Pip: It seems there are baby Tetramands in play room next to this jail. Kai: Guys, stop! We need to plan this. Ren T: I have a great idea. Kai: What? Ren T: You guys get them out somehow, and.....(transforms) Doppleganger: I can turn into a spaceship and take you guys to Kinet. (gets out of the window in space and turns into a spaceship) Kai: K.....Ginny, your good with babies. Make the Tetramand babies feel better while the Anderson twins put them on the ship! Ken and Ren: OK! SIR!!! Ginny: I guess..... (goes with Ken and Ren to the play room and starts loading) Kai: The rest us....release the Kinecelerans....they can survive in space, so don't worry about loading them in the spaceship. (transforms) Four Arms: Oh yah! Pip: K. (takes out a machine) I'll use these to get them out! Blank: (transforms) Ghotht: I'll phathe them out! Creepy voice! (They start freeing the Kinecelerans) On Kinet Speedy: They realize they do have 10 minutes left... Ashley: OH GOD!!! Zon: Wait....guys? All: What? Zon: There's a whole group of Tetramands flying to this planet. (The Tetramands land, and a war with weapons and projectiles start) Speedy: (hiding with the rest) I wonder who the Tetra Princess is? Ashley: We just have to stick tight unti- (A spaceship *Doppelganger* appears, dropping all the Tetramand bebies, which the Tetramands start catching) Speedy: Aw....how cute! Casse: IKR!!! Tetramand King: YES!!! THE WAR IS OFF!!! KINETICS, WE SURRENDER!!! (The tetramands get in a newly built spaceship) Speedy: (walking up to the king) What's going on? Tetramand King: You saved our children, so we are leaving in honor of your species. Ren E...meet my daughter! Speedy: The Tetramand Queen T King: her name is Sophie! Sophie: (runs out and hugs Ren E) Thanks for saving my people!! :D Ren E: (blushing) You welcome. Ahmad: Ashley, let's go! Ashley: No wait! I need something to energize me to teleport you guys back to the Omni Universe. Dr. Pepper: Someone need me? All: DR. PEPPER!?! Dr. Pepper: Yes. I came to watch over you guys, to make sure yall are ok. Ashley: Kewl. Dr. Pepper: (shoots a bunch of soda into Ashley's mouth. Ashley: What the heck was that for. Dr. Pepper: wait for it.....So, how'd you manage to escape the sharks. Oussama: HOW'D Y- Dr. Pepper: I told you, I was watching over you guys. Ashley: MAXIMUM SUGAR RUSH!!!!! (Ashley teleports everyone back home) Sophie: Come back soon, Renny! Characters Aliens Used *Various Characters *The whole Omni-Team Villains *The Tetramands (formerly) Debuts *Various Trivia *This was possibly the longest episode (including the various links. *I keep saying various, even in the Trivia! xD Category:Episodes